5- Ennemis et Freres
by Macaria Hades
Summary: Le petit Radamanthe 3 ans, est choyé par ses parents et attend avec impatience la naissance de son petit frère. Deux enfants que leur noble naissance destinait au bonheur. Mais justement le destin en a décidé autrement... Venez découvrir l'enfance de Rhadamanthe et Camus. (Les chroniques du sanctuaire 5 ) *fin de la partie Rhadamanthe pour son anniversaire ;) *
1. Une enfance heureuse

**Chroniques du sanctuaire 6 :**

Voilà une courte fic sur l'enfance Rhadamanthe et Camus (3 chapitres)

Bien qu'elle porte le numéro 6, l'histoire ce situe avant que Rhadamanthe et Camus ne deviennent spectre et chevalier.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaire.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 : Enfance heureuse<span>**

- Raphaël Radamanthys Newverry !

Un petit garçon blond s'arrêta net en entendant le ton sévère de la gouvernante.

- Cessez donc de courir ainsi ! Vous fatiguez votre maman.

- Ce n'est rien ma bonne Abigaïl, je vous assure que je vais bien. Et puis notre petit Raphaël a besoin de se dépenser. N'est-ce pas mon chéri ? Répondit une jeune femme aussi blonde que son fils, tout en lui caressant la tête.

- Dis maman ? Quand est-ce qu'il arrive le bébé ? Demanda l'enfant en passant sa petite main sur le ventre de sa mère.

- Bientôt mon petit ange, bientôt.

Il colla son oreille sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

- T'es sûr qu'il est là ? J'entends rien.

Soudain son visage s'illumina, le bébé venait de donner un coup de pied.

- Ouiiii ! Il a frappé ! Tu vois, lui aussi il veut sortir. Ça fait des années et des années qu'il est là-dedans. Fini Raphaël en écartant les bras.

Sarah se mît à rire.

- Mais non mon chéri, cela ne fait que huit mois.

- Et ben c'est trop long ! Répliqua l'enfant avec une moue boudeuse. J'ai hâte de l'avoir mon petit frère, comme ça je pourrais jouer avec lui.

- Tu sais mon ange, au début, il sera trop petit pour jouer avec toi. Il faudra encore attendre. Et puis ce sera peut-être une petite fille.

- Ah bon ! fit Raphaël étonné. Mais je veux un petit frère moi.

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina à nouveau.

- Ca fait rien, on aura cas le changer contre un garçon.

- Voyons Raphaël, cela n'est pas possible.

- Mais pourquoi ? Papa a changé la voiture parce que la couleur lui plaisait pas. Y a qu'à faire pareil.

La jeune maman bien qu'amusé par son petit trésor, soupira. Allez faire comprendre à un petit garçon de 3 ans, aussi intelligent fut-il, qu'un bébé ce n'est comme une voiture. Elle préféra donc ruser et détourner l'attention de son fils.

- Dis-moi Raphaël, que dirais-tu d'aller au parc avec Ely ?

- Oh oui ! S'enthousiasma l'enfant.

Sarah sonna la nurse. Une fois la petite tornade qui lui servait de fils sortie, Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se reposer. On lui avait dit qu'une seconde grossesse était moins fatigante que la première. La bonne blague ! Elle était aussi épuisée que lorsqu'elle attendait son petit Raphaël. Elle l'avait prénommé comme son peintre préféré. C'est un petit garçon très éveillé pour son âge et débordant d'énergie. Il faisait la joie de ses parents et épuisait les domestiques. Vu comment le bébé s'agitait déjà, il promettait lui aussi d'être plein de vitalité. La jeune maman faisait bonne figure pour ne pas inquiéter son fils et son époux, mais cette grossesse la fragilisait. Heureusement, les Newverry passaient les hivers à Londres plutôt qu'à la campagne dans leur domaine. Ainsi, elle pourra accoucher dans le meilleur hôpital de la capitale. Leur domaine était en fait un héritage d'un oncle de son époux, qui n'ayant pas d'héritier avant tout légué à son neveu préféré. Certes, oncle Dwigth aimait son neveu, mais le fait que celui-ci s'oppose à son père en épousant Sarah Dumont, une vulgaire roturière française, l'avait élevé au rang de neveu préféré.

Sarah qui s'était assoupie dans son fauteuil près de la fenêtre fut réveiller par de violentes contractions. Alerté par la femme de chambre, Alexander se précipitait au chevet de son épouse. Quelques minutes plus tard, une ambulance emmenait le couple à l'hôpital.

La neige tombait maintenant en abondance. Raphaël, les joues rougies par le froid et ses jeux dans le parc, fit irruption dans le salon.

- Regarde Maman, il neige ! Je peux faire de la luge ?

Constatant qu'il n'y avait personne, il ressorti en courant et tomba nez à nez avec le majordome.

- Monsieur Raphaël, vos parents viennent de partir pour l'hôpital. Il semblerait que le bébé ait de l'avance.

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama l'enfant les yeux brillants.

Se tournant vers sa nurse, il ajouta en battant des mains.

- Tu vois Emy ! Je l'avais bien dit qu'il voulait sortir. Et je suis sûr que c'est un petit frère !

Raphaël prit la main d'Emily et l'entraîna vers la porte.

- Viens ! On y va !

- Où donc voulez-vous allez mon petit monsieur, taquina la nurse qui se doutait bien de la réponse.

- Mais à l'hôpital ! Je veux voir mon petit frère !

- Voyons, le bébé n'est pas encore né. Ces choses-là prendre du temps. Et puis, comme l'a dit votre maman, ça sera peut-être une petite sœur.

- Non ! Répliqua l'enfant en tapant du pied, les bras croisés et la mine boudeuse. C'est un petit frère ! Je sais que c'est un petit frère.

Emily soupira, son jeune maître était enfant adorable, mais qui pouvait se montrer obstiné. Plutôt que de s'opposer à lui, ce qui aurait immanquablement fini dans les cris et les larmes, le mieux était de détourner son attention de l'objet du conflit.

- N'aviez vous pas dit que vous donneriez l'un de vos jouets au bébé ? Peut-être pourrions-nous le choisir ensemble.

- Oui ! Faisons ça Emily répondit l'enfant qui parti aussitôt vers sa chambre en courant.

Emily et Raphaël avaient fait le tour des nombreux jouets qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Les suggestions de l'enfant ne convenaient pas à un bébé et celles de la nurse ne plaisaient pas au petit lord. Dépité, Raphaël s'assit sur son lit et prit son vieil ours en peluche. Il le serra contre son visage, lorsque soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Fier de lui, il tendit l'ours à sa nurse.

- Votre ours ? Vous voulez donner votre ours ? Mais vous l'avez depuis que vous êtes tout bébé.

- Justement ! Je ne suis plus un bébé maintenant ! Je suis un grand. Je suis sûr que c'est le cadeau parfait.

- Oh oui, parfait ! Répondit la jeune femme émue tout en serrant l'enfant contre elle. Vos parents vont être très fier de vous.

A l'hôpital, Alexander entra dans la chambre de sa bien-aimée. Sarah tenait son bébé dans les bras, un magnifique petit garçon. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il était au monde et il avait déjà donné du fils à retordre aux infirmières. Le bébé ne s'était calmé qu'une fois dans les bras de sa mère. Le jeune homme observait son épouse et son fils depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Il voulait profiter du tableau qui s'offrait à lui. La jeune maman regardait par la fenêtre la neige qui tombait toujours abondamment.

- Regarde mon ange, la première neige de l'hiver. Elle pare la terre de son beau manteau blanc pour saluer ta venue en ce monde.

Comme s'il avait compris, le bébé sourit et tendit ses petites mains vers la fenêtre. Sarah embrassa son bébé sur le front et lui dit.

- Tu es encore trop petit pour jouer sous la neige, mais lorsque tu seras assez grand, ton frère Raphaël t'apprendra à faire les plus beaux bonhommes de neige de toute l'Angleterre.

- Et qui doive-je annoncer à notre Raphaël ? Demanda Alexander amusé.

- Camus Aquarius Newverry je te présente ton papa.

- Aquarius ? Pourquoi Aquarius ?

- Nous sommes le 7 février, il est verseau.

- Mais tu n'as pas appelé Raphaël Scorpius, pourtant il est scorpion.

- Je ne sais pas... Répondit son épouse songeuse. Je trouve que cela lui va bien.

Alexander ne chercha pas plus loin, il était habitué aux idées saugrenues de sa femme et c'était aussi pour cela qu'il l'aimait.

- En tout cas, en naissant garçon il l'avoir échappé belle !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sarah intriguée.

- Parce que ton écrivain féminin favorite c'est George Sand.

La jeune femme se mît à rire.

- Mais voyons ! C'est son pseudonyme ! Son vrai nom c'est Amantine.

- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Il l'a échappé belle. Amantine Aquarius Newverry, pas facile à porter. Remarque Camus Aquarius Newverry non plus.

Secoué par les rires de sa mère, le petit Camus se mît gazouiller joyeusement. C'est au milieu des rires de ses parents que Raphaël fit son entré sur la pointe des pieds cachant quelque chose derrière lui. Ils les embrassa et tendit fièrement son ours à son petit frère.

- Tiens ! Il est à toi maintenant. Prends-en soin, il s'appelle Scorpius et il sera ton meilleur ami.

Camus serra l'ours contre et sourit à son grand frère.

- Maman ! Papa ! Regardez il me sourit ! Ça veut dire qu'il m'aime ?

- Oui mon chéri, ça veut dire qu'il t'aime. Elle ajouta à l'attention de son époux. Le personnel de l'hôpital n'a jamais vu ça.

- C'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas vu notre Raphaël à la naissance répondit Alexander en caressant la tête de son fils aîné.

Raphaël grimpa doucement sur le lit et embrassa le bébé en disant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit frère. Je te protègerais toujours.

Quelques semaines plus tard, le petit Camus fut baptisé à l'église Notre-Dame des anges. Les Newverry connurent alors un grand de solitude lorsque le petit Raphaël qui avait échappé à son père, tira l'aube du prêtre pour lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de redonner un bain au bébé, sa maman l'avait déjà fait. Heureusement, le prêtre avait le sens de l'humour.

La réception qui se fit en petit comité dans le jardin terrasse de leur appartement londonien, rassemblait une quarantaine d'invités, membres de la famille et amis du couple. Comble de chance le soleil resplendissait enfin d'après plusieurs jours de pluie qui commençait sérieusement à inquiéter la famille. Mais tout allait bien, le soleil était au rendez-vous, les invités s'amusaient et Raphaël n'avait pas fait trop de bêtises. Assise sur un banc, Sarah donnait le biberon au bébé lorsqu'elle vit arriver son fils. Raphaël lui tendit fièrement un sachet de dragées.

- C'est gentil mon chéri, mais j'ai eu les miennes.

L'enfant secoua la tête et dit.

- C'est pour Camus, il en a pas eu lui !

- Mais voyons Raphaël, Camus est trop petit pour manger des dragées. Les bébés ne boivent que du lait.

Le gamin afficha une moue contrariée. Il se grattait le nez en réfléchissant quand le sourire de quelqu'un qui a une illumination se dessina sur son visage.

- Y a qu'à les faire fondre et les mélanges au lait alors.

- Tu ne renonces jamais à ce que je vois, lui dit sa mère en riant.

- Non jamais !

Raphaël prit la médaille que Camus avait au cou dans sa main et de l'autre il montra la sienne.

- T'as vu, j'ai la même.

Il lâcha les médailles, donna les dragées à sa mère et couru à l'intérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard son père le retrouva au piano essayant de retrouver les exercices de celui-ci lui avait montré. Alexander s'assit à côté de son fils.

- Tu peux faire ça plus tard, tu sais. Viens plutôt t'amuser.

- Tu as dis que tu as mis des années et des années pour jouer bien !

- C'est vrai ! Mais tu as tout le temps, tu es encore jeune.

- Non ! Je veux apprendre vite pour faire comme toi et maman avec Camus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu sais bien ! Quand tu joues du piano et que maman, elle peint ta musique.

- Raphaël, mon chéri, répondit son père en riant. Camus ne sera peut-être pas peintre

- Bah si ! Obligé ! J'ai les cheveux de maman et Camus a les tiens. Il a les yeux de maman et moi j'ai ton sourire. Et j'ai ton piano, alors forcément Camus aura la peinture de maman.

- Mais mon trésor ! Ça ne marche pas comme ! Fit Alexander en riant toujours de la logique de son petit homme.

- Mais si ! S'offusqua Raphaël. Tante Léonie a dit que c'est zénétique !

- Tu sais, la génétique c'est compliqué, lui répondit-il étonné que son fils connaisse ce mot.

- Non ! C'est simple ! Tu verras, j'ai raison !

- D'accord ! D'accord ! Nous verrons bien. Allez, viens.

- Non ! Je veux encore m'entraîner.

- Comme tu veux.

Alexander se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna et jeta un dernier regard rempli de fierté à son fils, puis sorti rejoindre les invités.

En cet fin mars, le printemps tardait à arriver et la famille Newverry avait décidé de prolonger son séjour à Londres. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrit et Emily jugea plus prudent de rentrer. Raphaël occupé à nourrir les oiseaux et ignorait royalement les appels répétés de sa nurse.

- Raphaël Radamanthys Newverry ! Je vous somme de venir immédiatement !

- Non, pas maintenant Emily ! J'en avais presque attrapé un.

Enfin, le petit diable avait entreprit d'offrir un oiseau chanteur à sa mère dont c'était bientôt l'anniversaire. La nurse due se résoudre à se déplacer.

- Regardez-moi dans quel état vous êtes ! S'exclama-t-elle en dépoussiérant les vêtements de l'enfant. Allez ! Venez maintenant ! Votre petit frère va prendre froid.

Ce fut le déclic qui fit obéir le rebelle. Il était hors question pour Raphaël qu'il arrive le moindre mal à son petit frère. Malheureusement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du landau, Emily constata avec effroi qu'il était vide.

Figé, Raphaël fixait le landau. Son petit frère avait disparu... Il avait juré de le protéger et son petit frère avait été enlevé par sa faute... Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues... Un grand vide glaça son cœur d'enfant.

A suivre...


	2. De Raphaël à Rhadamanthe 1ère partie

Je sais vous allez me détester, mais comme ce chapitre est plus long que le premier, j'ai decidé de le publier en plusieurs parties pour avoir des chapitres équilibrés. Et je m'excuse d'avance auprès des fans de Rhadamanthe... En fait non ! c'est pas vrai ! HA HA HAH ! *rire sadique* bonne lecture et pensez à commenter, même une ligne pour dire que vous avez aimez ça fait plaisir à nous autres pauvres auteurs.

**Gabrielle Camus** : ce n'est pas une fic Yaoi, elle s'intègre dans la serie dont fait partie Redemption.

**Malys Hoyoux : **effectivement ils vont se retrouver, mais leur retrouvailles aura lieu dans Dilemme. Ici c'est juste leur enfance.

Merci à toutes celles (et ceux si il n'en a) qui m'ont déjà mis une review.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2 : De Raphaël à Rhadamanthe (1ère partie)<strong>

Cela faisait plus de six mois que Camus avait disparu et les indices récoltés par la police étaient bien minces. Aucune rançon n'avait été demandée à la famille. Les autorités n'avaient maintenant plus d'espoir de retrouver le bébé Newverry vivant.

Se sentant responsable de l'enlèvement, Emily, qui s'occupait de Raphaël depuis sa naissance avait démissionné, les parents avaient bien tenté de la convaincre de rester, mais peine perdue. La nurse avait répondu que, à cause de son incompétence le petit Camus avait été enlevé et qu'il leur fallait quelqu'un qui ne mettrait pas aussi le jeune Lord Raphaël en danger. Elle était retournée dans sa famille en Ecosse.

Malgré les paroles réconfortantes de ses parents, Raphaël se sentait toujours aussi coupable. Il avait tenté de convaincre Emily que lui seul était responsable et qu'elle devait rester, que son petit frère aurait besoin d'elle quand il rentrerait, que c'était lui qui avait été méchant et que c'était lui qui devait partir de la maison, pas elle... En vain ! Toutes ses larmes et tous ses arguments n'avaient pu retenir sa nourrisse. Depuis, il faisait de son mieux pour être fort, un vrai petit homme pour sa maman qui dépérissait chaque jour un peu plus. Mais la nuit, dans le secret de son lit, Raphaël pleurait et priait pour son petit frère. Pour que les anges, le ramènent à la maison.

Cela faisait maintenant un an, jour pour jour, que Camus avait été enlevé. C'était aussi le premier hiver que les Newverry passaient au domaine. Sarah n'avait pas voulu retourner à Londres, trop de mauvais souvenirs. Les nouveaux antidépresseurs que le médecin avait prescrits, ne semblaient pas plus efficaces que les précédents, du moins de l'avis d'Alexander, car d'après Sarah, ils lui permettaient de dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. En ce triste anniversaire, assise dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, la jeune femme ne sortait de sa catatonie que pour pleurer. Raphaël ne sachant plus quoi faire pour faire sourire sa maman, décida de lui préparer un bon bain moussant.

Il se glissa dans la chambre. Sa mère, comme toujours, fixait le parc de son regard éteint. Elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de son fils.

- Maman, appela Raphaël avec douceur.

Pas de réponse... L'enfant soupira et entra dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire, d'abord l'eau chaude, puis progressivement l'eau froide. Il passa avec précaution la main sous le robinet et dans la baignoire pour vérifier la température de l'eau sans se brûler. Il surveillait bien la baignoire pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'eau et mettre le liquide parfumé au bon moment. Du haut de ses quatre ans, Raphaël préparait avec fierté un bain moussant parfait, comme les aimait sa chère maman. Il ferma les robinets, alluma les bougies comme le lui avait montré son papa et mis en route de la musique douce. Pendant un moment, il contempla fièrement son œuvre et retourna dans la chambre pour montrer sa surprise à sa maman.

- Maman, appela-t-il en approchant.

Pas de réponse... Il secoua avec douceur le bras de Sarah en appelant de nouveau... pas de réaction... Raphaël appela sa mère en lui secouant le bras avec tendresse et patience jusqu'à ce que celle-ci tourne la tête vers lui.

- Viens maman, je t'ai préparé un bon bain moussant, celui que tu préfères, lui dit-il en la tirant par la main.

- C'est gentil... mais je ne n'en ai pas envie, répondit-elle d'une voix douce, mais neutre.

- S'il te plait maman, ça te fera du bien, insista-t-il.

- Tu veux bien me donner mes cachets, mon chéri.

- Si je te les donne, tu viendras prendre ton bain ? Demanda Raphaël plein d'espoir.

Sarah caressa la joue de son fils avec un faible sourire, sa chère petite tête de mule qui ne lâchait jamais l'affaire.

- C'est d'accord, mon trésor.

Le cœur léger comme s'il allait s'envoler, Raphaël couru à la table de chevet en souriant. Sa maman lui avait souri, un tout petit, tout léger sourire qui aurait presque pu passer inaperçu, mais un sourire quand même. Il revint avec le flacon et un verre d'eau qu'il tendit à sa mère. Lorsqu'elle en eu avalé plusieurs et remis le tout sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Sarah se laissa entraîner sans résistance vers la salle de bain. Raphaël attendit qu'elle entre dans l'eau pour être sûr qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Il vit avec bonheur sa maman se détendre dans le bain. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui souffla.

- Tu vas voir, ça va te faire du bien.

- Et je nettoyais moi-même quand tu auras fini, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

Raphaël quitta la chambre rayonnait de bonheur. Il y retourna deux heures plus tard, sa mère devait avoir fini maintenant.

Arrivé près de la baignoire, il vit quelques cheveux dépasser de l'eau. Il retira la mousse pour voir son visage et sourit amusé. Sa maman s'était endormie dans le bain.

Maman, réveille-toi ! Dit-il en la secouant.

Sa mère dormait toujours. Il la secoua plus fort, il fallait absolument qu'il la réveille, sinon elle allait s'enrhumer dans l'eau froide. N'obtenant aucune réaction, il décida d'aller l'aide d'un adulte.

- Papa ! Maman s'est endormie dans son bain, tu peux m'aider, j'arrive pas à la réveiller. Demanda-t-il à son père qu'il venait de croiser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Répliqua celui-ci en attrapant brutalement les épaules de son fils.

- J'arrive pas à réveiller maman, elle va tomber malade à rester dans l'eau froide.

Alexander, suivi de Raphaël, parti en courant vers la chambre.

- Abigaïl, restez avec lui et qu'il n'entre pas ! Ordonna-t-il à la gouvernante, qui voyant l'inquiétude de son maître, les avait suivis.

L'enfant entendit son père appeler sa mère avec de plus en plus d'insistance et d'angoisse dans la voix. Lorsqu'il entendit le cri déchirant de son père suivi de sanglots, il se précipita vers la salle de bain en songeant qu'il avait encore fait une bêtise. La gouvernante le rattrapa avant qu'il n'entre et l'entraîna de force hors de la chambre.

Il y eu beaucoup de monde à l'enterrement de Sarah Newverry. Il s'agissait surtout d'amis de la famille, ainsi que de nombreux villageois venus rendre un dernier hommage à leur châtelaine. La jeune femme était très appréciée dans le comté. Bien sûr, Alexander ne tenait pas Raphaël pour responsable de ce drame, mais le chagrin de cette nouvelle perte l'éloigna de son fils. Ne prêtant plus la moindre attention à son petit garçon, il s'enfermait de longues heures dans son bureau ou errait dans les couloirs tel un fantôme. L'enfant aurait bien voulu aider son père qui ne souriait plus, qui ne le regardait même plus, mais il avait peur de faire encore des bêtises et que les anges emmènent aussi son papa.

Raphaël continuait à prier avec ferveur, promettant de ne plus pleurer, de ne plus se mêler des affaires des grandes personnes et d'être le petit garçon le plus sage de l'univers si le bon dieu lui rendait sa maman et son petit frère. L'enfant n'obtenait pas de réponses à ses prières mais il ne se décourageait pas. Il se disait que le ciel c'était très loin et que forcément ça prenait du temps. Il se disait aussi que c'était sûrement comme avec le père Noël, qu'il fallait qu'il soit d'abord très sage pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Alors, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que le bon dieu soit content de lui et que les anges lui ramènent sa maman et son petit frère. Il ne protesta même pas lorsque Alexander se résigna à retourner chez son père, parce que les petits garçons sages obéissent à leur papa. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas quitter sa maison, ses amis. Et puis, il avait entendu des choses terribles sur son grand-père. Mais il se taisait pour être un petit garçon sage, et se disait qu'après tout c'était le papa de son papa et que celui-ci en avait besoin.

L'accueil de lord Baryon Newverry fut glacial. Les deux endeuillés ne recevaient que blâme et mépris. Malgré les insultes et reproches quotidiens, Raphaël se taisait. Il tenait tellement à ce que sa famille soit à nouveau réuni, qu'il pouvait bien supporter le mauvais caractère de son grand-père. Le plus dur, c'était quand celui-ci insultait sa maman, à ces moment-là l'enfant n'arrivait pas à garder calme. Il se fâchait, le vieil homme et sa canne se fâchaient aussi, le petit lord perdait toujours la bataille et ça gâchait tout. Heureusement le manoir et le parc étaient très grands, cela lui permettait d'éviter autant que possible le maître des lieux.

Dans ce château, la pièce préférée de Raphaël était la bibliothèque, la seule qui semblait chaleureuse et lui permettait de fuir la froideur de son nouveau foyer. Il y passait de longues heures à lire, c'était le moyen le plus efficace pour s'évader, partir loin de ce cauchemar. Certains livres étaient encore difficiles pour lui, mais il prenait tout son temps pour déchiffrer, cherchant dans le dictionnaire quelques mots qu'il n'avait pas compris. Mais toujours après sa lecture pour ne pas briser la magie du voyage. De toute façon, une fois que le navire était lancé, rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, alors certainement pas un mot difficile.

L'automne parait déjà l'Angleterre de ses couleurs flamboyantes et Raphaël, comme à son habitude lisait dans la bibliothèque, lorsqu'une main qu'il n'avait pas vu venir le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

- Tu étais là, sale bâtard !

Le gamin blêmit tandis qu'une vague de panique déferla dans tout son être. Il avait oublié de se présenter au précepteur pour sa leçon d'histoire. Comme à chaque fois, la force et la rapidité du premier coup de canne le prit par surprise, Raphaël se recroquevilla pour offrir le moins de surface possible à la fureur de son grand-père, attitude intolérable aux yeux du vieillard qui comptait bien se décharger de toute sa haine sur son petit-fils. Il releva brutalement l'enfant en le saisissant par les cheveux pour le corriger tout à son aise. Le fils d'Alexander Newverry ne tenta même pas de fuir, à quoi bon ? La raclée n'en aurait été que plus dure. Il encaissa donc les coups, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas pleurer... Pour ne pas faire de peine à son papa déjà si malheureux. Il essayait de ne pas penser la canne qui s'abattait de plus en plus douloureusement sur lui, au rythme des vociférations de son grand-père. Il s'efforçait de penser à sa maman et à son petit frère qu'il espérait revoir bientôt, à son père qui retrouverait le sourire à ce moment-là et ils quitteraient cette maison tous les trois. Est-ce que le grand-père battait aussi son papa ? Songea Raphaël sous un nouveau coup de canne accompagnée cette fois d'une détonation.

Lord Baryon rejeta sa victime sans ménagement et se précipita vers l'origine du bruit. La curiosité enfantine aidant, il se releva laborieusement pour aller voir ce qui s'était passé. Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver le lieu de ce bruit salvateur car un attroupement de domestiques, aux réactions des plus variées, se pressait devant une porte. L'enfant se faufila tant bien que mal au milieu du groupe et aperçu enfin son père affalé sur le bureau. _Son papa était malade ? Il s'était endormi ? C'était pour ça que grand-père était fâché ? _Ses réflexions furent interrompues par la main du châtelain lui agrippant douloureusement le bras pour l'entraîner vers son père.

- Regarde vermine ! Cracha-t-il avec agressivité. Regarde ! Ce lâche a préféré se tirer une balle dans la tête...

Raphaël hébété regardait sans comprendre le trou dans la tempe. Ce trou brûlé d'où s'échappait un filet de sang... Ça devait faire mal ! Pourquoi son papa s'était-il fait ça ? Il tendit la main... Hélas son grand-père n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il l'agrippa par les cheveux en vociférant.

- C'est de ta faute !... A toi et à ta catin de mère. Mais je ne laisserai pas davantage déshonorer le nom des Newverry ! Je te jure que je vais te dresser !

Il jeta son petit fils à un domestique en ordonnant.

- Enfermez ce chien au chenil ! Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard.

Sans un mot, sans un regard pour l'enfant, le serviteur l'emmena à l'extérieur. Les chiens surexcités d'avoir des visiteurs aboyaient furieusement. Il ouvrit la porte en tremblant. Comprenant qu'il allait vraiment être enfermé avec les chiens, Raphaël tenta en vain de s'échapper. L'homme referma la porte et repartit sans prêter la moindre attention aux suppliques et aux pleurs du petit garçon. _Il était dangereux de s'opposer au maître des lieux et ce gosse ferait bien d'en souvenir _songea t'il en s'éloignant.

Pétrifié face aux chiens qui aboyaient et lui sautaient dessus, Raphaël n'osait bouger un muscle, pensant qu'ils allaient le dévorer au moindre faux mouvement. Il se souvint qu'on lui avait dit un jour que les animaux sentaient la peur et aussi qu'avec les chiens, il fallait leur montrer qui était le maître. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour refouler les larmes qui coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues, pour se sentir fort, très fort ! Il était le maître et les chiens devaient lui obéir. Il senti alors une énergie naître en lui et se répandre dans tout son corps, une puissance enfler de plus en plus jusqu'à l'explosion. Alors, aussi fort que sa voix d'enfant le lui permettait, il ordonna.

- Couchés !

Surpris et soulagé, il vit les braques allemands obéir en gémissant plaintivement. Secoué par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, il s'écroula au sol et se mît à sangloter jusqu'à ce que vaincu par l'épuisement, il finisse par s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, malgré le froid qu'il l'engourdissait et la faim qui le tenaillait, sa toute première pensée fut: _aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. _Oui, aujourd'hui il avait cinq ans, _son papa avait sûrement organiser une fête_ songea-t-il sourire aux lèvres. Puis les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Son papa s'était blessé et son grand-père s'était fâché très fort. Malgré tous ses efforts pour être sage, il avait apparemment encore fait des bêtises. Grelottant, il s'assit en se blottissant dans la couverture. Quelqu'un avait dû le coucher car il se rappelait s'être endormi devant la porte. Mais pourquoi on ne l'avait pas remis dans son lit ?

L'enterrement d'Alexander Newverry fut vite expédié. De retour du cimetière, le vieil homme fit enfin sortir son petit-fils du chenil où il était enfermé depuis plus de trois jours. Raphaël frigorifié et affamé fut décrasser en de paraître devant lui. Après un long sermon, ponctué de coup de canne sur la façon dont les personnes de leur condition devaient de comporter, il fut autorisé à regagner sa chambre. Heureux de retrouver son lit, il s'y allongea pour réfléchir à sa situation. Il était maintenant orphelin, livré à ce grand-père qui visiblement le détestait et comptait bien le dresser pour redorer le blason familial. L'enfant avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de grave pour entraîner de telles catastrophes. Mais ses réflexions ne le menèrent pas bien loin car épuisé par sa captivité, il s'endormit rapidement.

A suivre….

* * *

><p>Alors ! ça vous a plu ?<p> 


	3. De Raphaël à Rhadamanthe 2ème partie

Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs.

voici enfin la suite de l'enfance de Rhadamanthe.

Malys : Et oui, le pauvre Rhadamanthe a eu une vie pourrie, du moins c'est comme ça que je vois les choses. Considérant que les chevaliers déjà eu une enfance difficile avant devenir apprenti (du moins pour certains), je me suis dit que ça devait être pire pour les spectres.

J'espère quelle continuera à vous plaire.

bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2 : De Raphaël à Rhadamanthe (2ème partie)<span>**

Au cours des mois qui suivirent, Raphaël eu beau s'appliquer, son grand-père n'était jamais satisfait et les coups pleuvaient souvent. L'enfant s'échappait dans la lecture et les études car il avait vite compris qu'il ne pouvait attendre aucun secours des domestiques. Son précepteur ne semblait pas au courant de son calvaire et dans un étrange mélange de fierté et de peur, le jeune lord se taisait. L'homme de lettres, quant à lui, ravi d'avoir un élève aussi brillant, ne voyait rien d'autre que l'intellect du garçonnet, dont il vantait les mérites à qui voulait l'entendre. Malheureusement, lord Baryon avait décidé que son petit-fils était un être qui compensait une intelligence plus que moyenne par une grande fourberie. Et lord Baryon détestait par dessus tout être contre-dit, aussi l'insolent professeur fut vite mis à la porte pour être remplacer par un qui abondait dans le sens de son employeur.

Raphaël qui voulait plus que jamais retrouver sa famille, avait, à force de recherches dans les livres et de questions discrètes aux gens de maison, finit par apprendre que ceux qui partaient au ciel n'en revenaient pas et que le suicide était un péché grave qui menait aux enfers. Mais cela m'avait pas de sens pour l'enfant. Son papa avait toujours été un homme honnête et bon, il ne pouvait pas être aussi durement condamné pour une seule grosse bêtise. La cuisinière lui avait un jour expliqué que prendre une vie était un crime très grave, même si c'était de sa propre vie qu'il s'agissait. C'était une brave femme généreuse et très croyante. Elle n'approuvait pas la façon dont lord Newverry traitait son petit fils, mais l'usine où était employé son mari avait fermé, et elle avait besoin de ce travail. Alors, comme chacun au domaine, elle se taisait sinon elle aurait non seulement perdu sa place, mais il lui aurait été impossible d'en retrouver une autre. Le comte y aurait veillé. Néanmoins, elle fut prise de pitié pour le petit orphelin, elle lui donnait à manger et le soignait en cachette lorsqu'il était puni. Elle avait même réussi, par on ne sait quel miracle, à lui éviter une nouvelle condamnation au chenil. Argumentant qu'il se serait bien plus profitable au jeune rebelle de travailler aux écuries, après tout, ne disait-on pas que "oisiveté est mère de tous les vices". Au grand soulagement de la cuisinière, le vieillard avait concédé en recommandant de ne pas ménager cette graine de potence. Ravi de voir trimer son petit fils, il ne se douta pas une seconde que l'enfant passionné par les chevaux aimait ce travail et c'était lié d'amitié avec le palefrenier.

Tant bien que mal, Raphaël trouva que les choses s'arrangeaient un peu et il ne lui restait qu'à saisir une occasion pour interroger le prêtre sur ces histoires de suicide et d'enfer. Cette fois, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il voulait être sûr de l'endroit où était sa famille pour les rejoindre, puisque eux ne pouvaient pas revenir.

L'occasion se présenta après la messe de Noël. Profitant d'un mouvement de foule autour d'eux, l'enfant s'échappa pour aller voir le prêtre. Raphaël savait parfaitement qu'il paierait très cher son escapade, mais il devait avoir des réponses. Il voulait être sûr que les suicidés vont en enfer et savoir si ça compte pour un suicide lorsqu'on fait exprès quelque chose de très dangereux, d'imprudent comme traverser la route quand une voiture arrive vite. Hélas, le prêtre avait été formel malgré l'insistance de l'enfant. Et de nouveau hélas, l'homme d'église, que les questions de l'orphelin avait inquiété, alla trouver le grand-père.

Le retour se fit en silence, comme l'aller d'ailleurs, enfin presque car le vieillard bouillait de colère et d'impatience de punir l'impudence de son petit-fils. Déçu par les réponses qu'il avait obtenues, Raphaël ne remarqua rien. Il était à peine descendu de la voiture que la correction s'abattit sur lui. Le souffle coupé sous les coups, il ne comprit pas la moitié de ce que lui reprochait son aïeul. La douleur était telle qu'il allait mourir, il en était sûr... Il avait encore mis son grand-père en colère... Au point que celui-ci allait le tuer... Est-ce que ça comptait comme un suicide ça aussi ?

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans le chenil. Il écarta le chien qui lui léchait le visage et s'assit laborieusement. Il était toujours en vie. Il avait beau faire des efforts, rien ne marchait. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, silencieuses, Raphaël prit sa médaille de baptême dans la main... St Apollinaire... Le saint des enfants... Sa maman lui avait expliqué un jour qu'il aidait le bon dieu à veiller sur les petits enfants, mais le bon dieu ne l'écoutait pas... Il ne l'aidait pas... Il ne le protégeait pas... Tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté était faux !... Le bon dieu l'aimait pas ! Ceux qui l'avait vraiment aimés, ses parents, son petit frère Camus étaient morts, et maintenant... De colère il jeta la médaille, plus jamais il parlerait à Dieu, plus jamais il ne lui demanderait quoique se soit, il était comme tous les adultes... Un menteur... Et maintenant, il était seul, tellement seul... Et seul dans ce chenil, sous les premiers flocons de neige de l'hiver, Raphaël laissa libre cours à ses sanglots pour la dernière fois, car en cette veille de Noël, il avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de pleurer, plus personne ne viendrait le consoler. Il avait aussi enfin compris son crime, il était orphelin et condamné à survivre.

Plongé entre sommeil et veille, l'enfant sentit qu'on le soulevait délicatement, une voix douce lui parlait.

- Maman ?

- Tout va bien mon chéri, je suis là.

- Maman, emmènes-moi.

- Ce n'est pas possible mon ange.

- S'il te plait, maman, ne me laisses pas. Je veux être avec toi et Camus. Emmènes-moi.

- Oh Raphaël, mon amour ! Soit patient, il n'est pas encore temps. Camus et toi, vous êtes mes deux petits hommes courageux, lui dit sa maman en le cajolant. Je serais toujours avec vous, dans votre cœur.

Sa maman lui remit au cou la médaille et s'éloigna jusqu'à disparaître dans la brume. L'enfant eu beau l'appeler, tendre les bras vers elle... Il ne parvint jamais à la rattraper. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux dans son lit. Il grelotait, et tout son corps n'était que douleur. Quelqu'un lui épongeait le front. Il appela dans un souffle laborieux.

- Maman.

- Tout va bien p´tit trésor, rendors-toi, lui répondit une voix que son esprit cotonneux ne parvenait pas à reconnaître.

- Bon sang ! Ce qu'il fait froid dans cette pièce ! Entendit-il de cette même voix avant sombrer dans les limbes de la fièvre.

Raphaël se redressa dans son lit, un peu trop vite, il dût laisser passer un étourdissement avant de bouger à nouveau. Tout en faisant glisser son doigt dans la chaîne qui pendait à son cou, il observait sa chambre un peu désorienté. Un lit, un chevet avec un vieux réveil, une table, une chaise, une étagère pour ses livres de classe et une armoire pour ses vêtements, le strict minimum et rien, si ce n'est les livres, qui n'indiquait qu'un enfant vivait là.

Il avait un ours en peluche autrefois, ses parents lui avait fièrement offert pour remplacer celui qu'il donna à son petit frère le jour de sa naissance. Un après-midi qu'il lui faisait la lecture, son grand-père le lui arracha et le jeta au feu en disant qu'il y avait du travail pour en faire un Newverry digne de ce nom et qu'il n'aurait plus le temps pour ces niaiseries. Il tenta de sauver son ami, mais le vieillard l'attrapa par les cheveux. Raphaël pleurait et hurlait qu'il ne voulait pas devenir un Newverry, qu'il voulait sauver son ours. Les coups de canne et les injures s'abattirent alors avec violentée. Ses jambes tremblantes cédèrent sous son poids lorsque son grand-père le lâcha enfin.

- Dégage de là, sale vermine ! Tu vas tâcher le tapis avec ton ignoble sang ! jeta le vieil homme en lui assénant un violent coup de pied dans le bas du dos.

L'enfant boitant et pleurant le meurtre de son ours, sortit de la pièce conscient qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois que son ancienne vie lui avait été arrachée, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu des milliers et des milliers d'années. Assis sur son lit en fer, dans cette chambre glaciale, mitoyenne au grenier, la main de Raphaël se referma sur sa médaille. Il se souvint l'avoir jeté dans le chenil. Sa maman la lui avait redonné, songea-t-il en souriant. Non... Sa maman était morte... Pourtant elle lui a dit qu'elle serait toujours auprès d'eux et sa maman ne mentait jamais.

Les protestations de son ventre affamé le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Il se tourna pour sortir du lit et aperçu avec bonheur un plateau avec un bol de soupe et un sandwich. Le potage était froid mais il avait tellement faim qu'il l'avala d'une traite avant de dévorer le sandwich. Le réveil indiquait 7 h

quand son maigre repas terminé fut prêt à descendre. Machinalement, il jeta un coup au vasistas recouvert de neige et sourit en cachant sa médaille son tee-shirt, c'était le matin Noël et il avait neigé. Il avait hâte de découvrir le sapin et ses cadeaux. Il descendit avec précaution pour ne rien faire tomber. Et après avoir déposé le plateau sur une desserte, il se précipita au salon. Raphaël fut surpris de ne rien y trouver.

- Mais où est le sapin ? Et où sont les cadeaux ? Demanda-t'il à une domestique qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Quel sapin ? Quels cadeaux ?

- Mais le sapin de Noël voyons ! C'est Noël aujourd'hui !

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez monsieur ? Nous sommes le 31 décembre.

- Mais non ! Vous vous trompez ! Hier c'était le 24 décembre...

- Je vous assure monsieur, que nous sommes bien le 31 aujourd'hui. Vous avez été très malade. Vous certainement encore déboussolé.

- Ah oui... C'est vrai... Fit Raphaël déçu en se rappelant qu'il avait effectivement été malade, puis à nouveau plein espoir il demanda. Et mes cadeaux ? C'est grand-père qui les a.

- Quels cadeaux monsieur ? Il n'y a de cadeaux.

- Mais si voyons ! Ceux qui était au pied du sapin. Grand-père les a sûrement rangé aussi.

- Non monsieur, il n'y avait pas eu de sapin et pas de cadeaux.

Inutile d'insister après de cette ignorante, Nomie devait forcément savoir, se dit-il en courant vers la cuisine. Il arriva en pleine effervescence, chorégraphie millimétrée au milieu du chaos des préparatifs de saint Sylvestre. Ne voyant pas la cuisinière, il interrogea sans succès plusieurs personnes.

- Noémie est partie, répondit avec humeur le chef cuisinier. Son mari a trouvé un emploi au pays de galles.

- Ah bon ! Et elle revient quand ?

- Jamais ! Maintenant dégagez de là ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Dépité, Raphaël trainait des pieds dans le couloir. Sa chère Nomie ne pouvait pas être partie, c'était sa seule amie, avec Alvin le palefrenier. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné, elle avait promis. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée du maître de maison.

- Bonjour grand-père, lança-t-il joyeusement. Dis ? Où est Nomie ? Et où sont mes cadeaux de Noël ?

Une gifle le projeta sur le mur.

- Comment oses-tu vermine ? Des cadeaux ! Je dépense déjà bien trop pour toi, et si tu n'avais pas été mon seul descendant, je me serais débarrassé de toi depuis longtemps sale fils de pute !

Sonné, il sentit son aïeul le soulever et se prépara mentalement à recevoir les suivantes. Elles ne vinrent pas, au lieu de cela, il fut jeté sur une autre personne.

- Martha ! Enfermez-moi ça dans sa chambre. Je reçois des invités de bonne famille pour ce réveillon et je ne veux pas de ce déchet dans nos jambes.

- Oui, monsieur. Répondit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Puis elle ordonna en entraînant l'enfant sans ménagement.

- Venez ! Au lieu de causer des problèmes à votre grand-père.

La porte se referma derrière lui. Il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure et les pas pressés de la domestique s'éloigner. Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte et enlaça ses genoux devant lui pour se protéger un peu de froid. L'esprit vide, il fixait son lit sans vraiment le voir. Pourtant, il le savait depuis le temps qu'il vivait ici. Alors pourquoi continuait-il bêtement à espérer. Il entendait les gens autour de lui dire qu'il était un riche héritier, il deviendra un jour lord Raphaël Newverry, l'une des plus grosse fortune d'Angleterre, avec les privilèges qui vont avec, de ceux qui déjeunent avec la reine.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'était rien... Rien d'autre qu'une vermine qui dormait dans une chambre de bonne sans chauffage, sur un matelas si vieux qu'il pouvait sentir chaque ressort du lit en fer. Il posa la tête sur ses genoux mais ne pleura pas. A quoi bon... Une page du livre de sa vie venait de se tourner. Et cette dernière nuit de l'année 1990 emportait définitivement son enfance.

A suivre ...

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

vous avez aimé...

vous trouvez que je suis ignoble de faire souffrir comme ça son pauvre petit Rhadanou...

Encore une 3ème partie, et c'est ensuite au tour de Camus de déguster (auteure en mode sadique ! Aaaaahhhh aaahhhh !) ... Ou pas !

Alors Camus ? Enfance heureuse ou vie de m****

pour ceux qui ont lu une grosse bêtise, vous avez déjà un indice sur son enfance ;)

En attendant, pensez à une petite review ;)


	4. Du berceau au Verseau 1ère partie

Bonjour à tous.

voici donc cette fic de retour après une longue, très longue absence...

Pour ceux qui espéraient la suite de Rhadamanthe... Bah... Oups désolé. Le Petit Camus s'est incrusté, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

**Malys** : Eh oui, leur grand père est un monstre. Pauvre Rhadamanthe, cela doit effectivement expliquer certaines choses.

Avec toutes mes excuses pour l'attente, je vous laisse en compagnie du futur Verseau.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4 : Du berceau au verseau (1ère partie)<span>**

Fabienne et Gaspar Moreno regagnaient leur chalet alpin après une longue absence. Le couple s'était rencontré à Paris où ils vivaient à l'époque. Elle était professeur d'anglais dans un Lycée privé, lui était ingénieur agronome au sein d'une multinationale. Chacune de leurs vacances, ils les passaient à la montagne, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de s'y installer définitivement, pour se mettre au vert comme on disait. Cette année, les époux effectuèrent un séjour en Russie. Certes, en ce début décembre, tandis qu'ils roulaient sur le chemin du retour, la température était plutôt froide et la neige commençait à être abondante, mais à côté de la Sibérie, il faisait chaud. Les flocons devenant denses, les Moreno durent faire un détour. Pour passer le temps, Fabienne regardait par la fenêtre, quoique de nuit par ce temps il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir.

- Stop ! Vite arrêtes toi ! Cria-t-elle à son époux.  
>- Qui a-t-il ?<br>- J'ai vu quelque chose sur le bas-côté.

Sûrement un animal, son épouse avait raté sa vocation de sauveteur animalier, Gaspar stoppa la voiture avec un grognement, puis fit marche arrière jusqu'à l'endroit désigné. Il le fallait bien sinon il en aurait entendu pendant des semaines. Fabienne sortit précipitamment du véhicule et se dirigea vers la chose qui gisait dans la neige. Le cri effaré qu'elle poussa incita son mari à la rejoindre. Là, dans la neige, gisait le corps d'une femme. L'homme se pencha pour vérifier son état, hélas il n'y avait plus rien à faire, la pauvre était morte de froid. Il y n'avait plus qu'à appeler la police pour signaler le corps à leur arrivée.

Alors qu'il se redressait, Gaspar fit un bond en arrière tandis que Fabienne émit une exclamation de surprise. Le baluchon de la morte venait de bouger. Il écarta doucement les tissus comme si quelque chose allait lui sauter au visage, et découvrit avec stupéfaction un bébé. Il le donna à son épouse. Une fois dans la voiture, Fabienne l'examina. Le petit, car c'était un garçon, dormait paisiblement. Sa peau était fraîche, mais il ne semblait pas avoir de blessures. La femme examina la médaille à son cou. Elle présentait un saint sur la face et au verso, une élégante écriture cursive indiquant : Camus 07/02/1988.

- Alors comme ça, tu t'appelles Camus, mon petit poussin.  
>- Camus ? Plutôt original ! Fit remarquer Gaspar.<br>- C'est peut-être en hommage à l'écrivain. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu pousser une mère à sortir à pied par ce temps, avec un bébé de 10 mois en plus.  
>- Elle l'emmenait peut-être chez le médecin.<br>- A pied ! Et puis, il n'a pas l'air malade.  
>- Elle voulait peut-être se suicider avec son enfant...<br>- Oh non ! Ne dis pas cela ! C'est trop horrible... Pauvre petit ange. Tu vas voir, tu seras très bien avec nous.  
>- Mais, mon petit sucre ! On ne peut pas garder un bébé comme ça.<br>- Bien sûr que si ! C'est pour cela que nous sommes devenus famille d'accueil ! Non ?  
>- Si... Mais nous ignorons si le dossier a été accepté et ils doivent avoir une famille qui les recherche.<br>- S'il n'en a pas nous le garderons.

Gaspar n'insista pas, son épouse était du genre buté et il était inutile d'argumenter sans preuve au risque que cela se termine par une dispute. De toute façon, ils étaient arrivés au village et dans quelques minutes, ils sonneraient chez le docteur Osmont pour faire examiner l'enfant. Après une consultation plutôt épique, le petit bonhomme n'appréciant pas d'être réveillé, il s'avéra que le petit Camus était en parfaite santé. Il avait par on ne sait quel miracle absolument pas souffert du froid. Les Moreno passèrent ensuite à l'épicerie pour acheter le nécessaire avant de regagner leur chalet.

Une enquête de presque six semaines révéla que la décédée s'appelait Maud Leaster âgée de 18 ans, une fugueuse qui avait passé sa vie d'un foyer à l'autre. Elle s'était échappée durant son arrestation. Son petit ami, Brandon, dealer et voleur multirécidiviste de 31 ans et elle furent interceptés par la police de Calais alors qu'ils tentaient de fuir en Angleterre. A cette époque la jeune en était à son huitième mois de grossesse. Lorsque son avocat le prévint du décès de la jeune femme et de l'existence de son fils, il s'exclama.

- Camus ! Ça sonne comme came, camé ! Ah c'est bien une idée de ma nana ça ! Et d'ajouter. Bien sûr que je vais le récupérer quand je sortirai de taule, c'est mon lardon quand même.

Au vu de ces découvertes, le petit miraculé comme la presse locale l'appelait dû subir un examen plus approfondi qui attesta une fois pour toute que c'était un enfant bien nourri et en parfaite santé. Les Moreno, dont l'agrément attendait dans la boîte aux lettres, purent garder le bébé. Fabienne avait néanmoins la crainte que le père ne sorte prison, car qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu du petit avec un tel homme. Gaspar avait beau lui répéter qu'il avait pris dix ans, qu'ils avaient donc le temps de voir venir, rien à faire, son épouse s'inquiétait. Du moins lorsque Camus ne l'occupait pas car le petit était remuant.

Les Moreno constatèrent vite que Camus était un enfant précoce. A leur grande joie, il se révéla très éveillé et créatif, apprenant vite. Hélas, pour leur plus grand désarroi, il se révéla aussi très têtu et... Créatif. Et oui, la créativité du petit ange ou démon selon les jours, s'étendait également aux bêtises. L'enfant était attendrissant mais des plus tenaces que ce soit pour accomplir une tache que dans ses bouderies.

Fabienne et Gaspar n'avaient de cesse de stimuler le petit, ici toujours demandeur. Mais également de ruser, comme lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aller chez le médecin. Le couple opta pour des discussions en anglais quand le sujet, ou toute chose susceptible de provoquer une crise devait être abordé. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le bout de chou ne déclare haut et fort et surtout en anglais, que non il n'irait pas chez le méchant docteur. Quelque temps consterné que leur subterfuge ne soit éventé, les Moreno passèrent finalement au russe.

Le jardin d'enfant ne fut pas non plus une mince affaire, autant Camus se liait facilement avec les autres enfants, autant ses rapports avec les adultes étaient souvent conflictuels, se terminant bien souvent par des cris et pleurs. Ce jour-là Gaspar venu le récupérer, le trouva assis à l'écart en pleurs.

- J'ai dû le punir, il a été impossible ! Soupira l'instituteur. Il a refusé de ranger les jouets où on lui disait. Il a dessiné aux feutres sur la poupée de Sidonie et il a frappé la maman de Quentin. Peut-être était-ce prématuré de l'inscrire monsieur Moreno. Je ne doute pas de l'intelligence de Camus, mais son comportement...  
>- Pourtant cela se passait très bien à la crèche, coupa le tuteur. Il est vrai que le rythme n'est pas le même, il faut qu'il s'habitue.<br>- Camus est rentré en même temps que les autres enfants et il est le seul à ne pas avoir assimilé les règles de classe. De plus, il se bat souvent aux récréations. C'est très honorable de vous occuper de lui mais les enfants de ce genre de milieu...  
>- Nous n'avons aucun problème avec Camus à la maison, répliqua Gaspar en emmenant celui qu'il considérait désormais comme son fils.<p>

Sans un mot, il attacha le petit dans le siège enfant et pris le chemin du retour. En regardant dans rétroviseur, il l'aperçu qui reniflait toujours en suçant son pouce. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié ou triste, Camus serrait son ours contre lui en jouant avec sa médaille. C'étaient les deux objets de son passé dont il refusait obstinément de se séparer. Dès qu'ils furent rentrés, Gaspar assis le bambin sur une chaise et le toisa d'un air sévère.

- Alors ?

Fabienne venue embrasser Camus fut stoppé par son mari, tandis que l'accusé répondait d'une moue boudeuse.

- J'attends jeune homme ! Pourquoi as-tu gribouillé la poupée de Sidonie ?  
>- C'est pas vrai ! S'insurgea-t-il. J'ai pas guibouillé la poupée à Sidonie !<br>- Camus... Gronda le père. Tu sais que je n'aime pas les mensonges.  
>- Mais c'est vrai ! Sidonie elle voulait un coune, alors j'ai fait un matillage à sa poupée.<br>- Et pourquoi as-tu frappé la maman ? Soupira le Père.  
>- Voyons mon Camus ce n'est pas bien de taper ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Fabienne qui laissait son époux gérer la crise.<br>- Mais elle a dit à Kevin que c'était pas vrai que je lisais pour de vrai et que z'invente. Moi j'ai dit que oui, et je voulais serser un livre pour montrer, mais elle a pas voulu et elle a dit que c'est pas beau de mentir, mais je suis pas un menteur c'est elle la menteuse ! Expliqua-t-il outré.

A la fin de sa tirade, l'enfant croisa les bras et baissa la tête, boudeur, tandis que de grosses larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. Gaspar soupira et le prit un instant dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux pour consoler. On pouvait faire bien des reproches au petit, mais le mensonge n'en faisait pas parti. Non pas qu'il assuma, mais toujours en quête de nouvelles expériences, il ne voyait pas où était le mal lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise et se contentait d'expliquer en toute innocence. Puis le père le regarda à nouveau sévèrement.

- Même si ce n'était pas gentil de sa part de ne pas te croire, tu ne devais pas la taper. Donc tu seras privé de dessert.

Dégouté, devant ce qu'il trouvait fort injuste, Camus frappa rageusement du pied et alla pleurer dans sa chambre. Il allait devoir rester à table à regarder ses parents se régaler de la délicieuse forêt noire que sa mère d'adoption avait faite. Il boudait toujours lorsque vint l'heure du coucher, cependant les baisers du soir et l'histoire rituelle lui firent finalement oubliée sa mauvaise humeur. Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

La vie à la montagne était un véritable rêve pour Camus. Il aimait échapper à la surveillance de ses parents pour partir à l'aventure. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient si inquiets, il était prudent. De guerre las, les Moreno finirent par capituler, après tout le chaton retrouvait toujours le chemin de la maison. De toute façon, le couple convint qu'il valait mieux céder à certains de ses entêtements, comme la fois où ils reçurent de Russie un colis avec un pull-over pour lui. Le garçonnet le trouva tellement joli qu'il voulut le porter tous les jours, en plein juillet, par 30° à l'ombre. Ses parents argumentèrent, en vain. Il leur répondit qu'il n'aurait pas chaud, tout simplement parce qu'il l'avait décidé. Et il n'eut apparemment pas chaud, car il ne quitta pas le vêtement qu'à contre coeur pour le lavage et le remis à peine sec. Tout comme il décrétait qu'il n'aurait pas froid lorsqu'il sortait pieds nus dans la neige pour la sentir crisser sous ses pas.

Il savait parfaitement que les Moreno n'étaient pas ses parents, et que son vrai papa était en prison. Mais il se fâchait lorsqu'on mentionnait le criminel. Pour lui, ils étaient ses vrais parents, au point que le couple dû l'inscrire à l'école sous le nom de Camus Moreno et il refusait de répondre à tout autre. Seulement parfois ses inventions exigeait de la fermeté comme lorsqu'il décréta de donner du chocolat aux chèvres pour avoir directement du lait chocolaté.

Gaspar et Fabienne lui expliquèrent maintes fois que cela ne marchait pas ainsi et que le chocolat n'était pas bon pour les bêtes. Mais la tête de mule patentée voulu en faire l'expérience lui-même et fut pris en flagrant délit par son père qui, très en colère lui donna la raclée de sa courte vie. Cette fois-ci, furieux, Camus bouda longtemps, allant même jusqu'à ignorer ses parents et refuser de quitter sa chambre même pour manger.

La jeune femme était bien entendu très inquiète du comportement de son petit ange, mais son époux lui assura que la faim le ramènerait à la raison. Il était vrai qu'après presque deux jours de grève, Camus avait très faim, mais bien qu'ordinairement pas rancunier, il était toujours très en colère. Il décida alors d'une escapade nocturne, pour se calmer, il éprouva le besoin de sentir le vent, de danser au chant des arbres.

Sans bruit, Camus se rendit dans la cuisine prendre de quoi grignoter. A la faible lueur du quartier de lune que masquaient parfois les nuages. Il sortit d'abord une bougie qu'il alluma. Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher aux allumettes, mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'allumer la lumière. Il posa la bougie sur le plan de travail et ouvrit un placard où il trouva un paquet de petits pains. L'enfant retourna dans sa chambre, cala son ours dans son pyjama et sortit par la fenêtre.

Camus couru jusqu'à la lisière du bois où il s'arrêta pour y pénétrer avec lenteur, le cœur battant. Il aimait marcher dans le sous-bois la nuit, c'était à la fois magique et effrayant, il pouvait y rester des heures, lorsqu'il en ressortit un orage éclata, l'obligeant à s'abriter. Le petit attendit donc qu'il se calma pour rentrer. Le jour commençait à se lever, il devait faire vite. Plus il approchait et plus son coeur battait, un mauvais pressentiment lui nouait estomac.

La première chose qu'il vit fut la maison calcinée, cloué sur place, abasourdi, il ne remarqua même pas l'agitation qui régnait sur les lieux. Il avança, en état de choc, il avait oublié d'éteindre la bougie. Des larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Quelqu'un se saisit de lui, on l'entraîna vers une ambulance, on s'agitait, on l'examinait, l'interrogeait en vain... Rien n'atteignait son cerveau anesthésié de douleur... Rien mis à part des mots terribles qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre... Des mots qui lui transpercèrent davantage le coeur, le faisant hurler sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne à sortir de ses lèvres... Ses parents étaient morts...

À suivre...


	5. De Raphaël à Rhadamanthe fin

Bonjour

Me voici de retour en ce jour spécial. Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, deux publications en une journée, l'anniversaire de notre cher Whyvern le mérite bien. Et non non, inutile d'y prendre goût vu ma rapidité d'écrire ce n'est pas là de se reproduire.

Je vous remercie pour vos review, favoris et suivis. Pour ceux qui je n'aurais pas encore répondu, je m'en excuse et rassurez-vous cela va venir quand mes neurones auront récupèré de mes deux nuits blanches dragoniènnes. Merci également à Lorientad, ma beta qui pour les mêmes raisons doit comater dans un coin... Bouge pas j'arrive... Rhhaaaa... Dodo...

Bref, voici la troisième et dernière partie de la vie pré-spectre de Rhadamanthe.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : De Raphaël à Rhadamanthe (3ème partie)<strong>

Raphaël arriva aux écuries au galop et stoppa net la jument qui se cambra devant le palefrenier sorti l'accueillir. L'employé recula effrayé, il attendit que la bête fût calmée pour saluer l'adolescent qui sautait à terre sans répondre. Il voulut prendre la bride, mais le jeune lord le repoussa et l'emmena lui-même à son box. Il prit le temps de l'étriller et de la panser en lui parlant avec douceur. Il rangea le matériel, et sorti sous les saluts amicaux des autres chevaux. Il les connaissait tous, il les avait tous déjà monter, tous sauf un. Un étalon brun qui piaffait d'impatience à son passage.

- Demain, lui dit le garçon en lui flattant l'encolure.

Raphaël regagna le manoir sans avoir adressé un mot au palefrenier qui attendait dehors. Il avançait d'un pas déterminé vers la bibliothèque, il était en retard pour sa leçon de latin et avait manqué celle de géographie pour aller faire du cheval. Quelle importance ! Cet imbécile de précepteur s'obstinait, selon les ordres de lord Newverry, à lui enseigner des choses qu'il connaissait déjà. D'ailleurs, tout ici devait suivre les ordres de l'aïeul. Mais un jour, tout lui appartiendra, il devait juste se montrer patient. De toute façon cela faisait bien longtemps que le vieillard n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui. Son enfance est morte l'année de ses 5 ans, tout comme l'étaient ses parents. Faibles créatures qui avaient préféré mourir plutôt que protéger leurs enfants. Lui n'était pas comme eux, lui n'était pas faible, plus jamais il ne le serait.

Quelques serviteurs qui s'affairaient dans le couloir s'écartèrent en s'inclinant respectueusement au passage de l'héritier. Le jeune homme les ignora, il n'était à ses yeux que des pions de son ancêtre. Raphaël pénétra dans la bibliothèque où le vieil homme l'attendait le regard haineux.

- Bonjour grand-père, fit l'adolescent d'un ton neutre en posant genoux à terre.

C'était comme cela que le vieillard le voulait, soumis à sa hargne. C'était comme cela que le futur lord semblait être. Il ferma les yeux lorsque le premier coup s'abattit sur lui. Ce fut le seul qu'il sentit réellement, au second son esprit était déjà ailleurs. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne prêtait plus attention à la canne qui s'abattait sur lui, ni même aux injures vociférées. La correction terminée, il se releva et dit sans la moindre émotion.

- Merci grand-père, et sortit sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Raphaël se rendit ensuite à son cours qu'il n'écouta qu'à moitié. De toute façon son précepteur ne l'interrogeait jamais plus que nécessité. Du haut de ses 14 ans, l'adolescent effrayait autant que le maitre du domaine. Son regard glacial ne s'éclairait que lorsqu'il jouait machinalement avec sa médaille, dans ses moments-là un sourire pouvait même adoucir la dureté de ses traits.

Libérer de la corvée, il retournait dans sa mansarde pour suivre ses propres études, se rendait à une leçon d'escrime, le seul cours qu'il appréciait, faisait de longues promenades ou jouait du piano. Lord Newverry n'avait de cesse de se vanter du talent de son petit-fils comme s'il y était pour quelque chose. Mais Raphaël s'en fichait, le piano il y tenait c'était une promesse qu'il n'avait pas pût tenir mais à laquelle il était attaché. Chaque fois qu'il s'asseyait devant l'instrument c'était pour son petit frère qu'il jouait.

Ce jour-là, il avait refusé de jouer pour un sénateur qui s'était moqué de son habitude de dédier ces pièces à son petit frère. Baryon Newverry, furieux l'avait giflé violemment après le départ du politicien et l'avait entraîné dans la bibliothèque, le frappant et l'invectivant plus que d'ordinaire.

- Espèce de sale petite ordure ! Tu n'es qu'une raclure de la pire espèce comme ton frère.  
>- Mon frère est mort, répliqua le garçon en détachant bien ces mots à mesure que les coups se faisaient plus violents.<br>- Oui très certainement dans un caniveau en faisant la pute ! Cracha le vieillard.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, comment son grand-père pouvait-il débiter de pareille horreur. Raphaël bloqua d'une main la canne qui allait à nouveau s'abattre sur lui.

- Mon frère est mort lorsqu'il était bébé.  
>- Son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé. La vermine à la peau dure et ce fils de pute doit se vendre pour payer sa drogue.<p>

À ces mots, l'adolescent lui arracha la canne des mains. Et déclara avant de la planté dans le corps du vieillard.

- Camus n'a que 11 ans, espèce de sale pervers.

Le lord, en un soubresaut de surprise et de douleur, agrippa le col du jeune homme. Alors qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche, il dit d'une voix rauque.

- Raphaël... Tu brûleras en enfer... Sale chien...

Les yeux incandescents, le garçon répliqua.

- Raphaël est mort dès qu'il a posé les pieds dans ce lieu maudit. C'est vous qui l'avez tué. Quant à l'enfer ça ne peut pas être pire qu'ici.

Il enfonça davantage la canne et sortit un sourire satisfait aux lèvres tandis que son grand-père s'éteignait dans un dernier râle. Sur le perron, Raphaël ferma les yeux et huma l'air humide. Il se sentait libre et serein comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Son petit Camus était en vie, où qu'il soit il le retrouverait et il tiendrait sa promesse de le protéger.

La nouvelle du meurtre se repentit vite, contraignant l'adolescent à la prudence. Il coupa ses cheveux et les teignît en roux. Il se fit également appeler Fochmarc O'Donnell, prénom irlandais signifiant recherche, Raphaël avait décidé de le porter jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son frère car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il le retrouverait. Il prétendit aussi avoir 18 ans puisqu'il en paraissait 16 ans autant carrément affirmé être majeur.

Fochmarc O'Donnell, orphelin et travailleur itinérant mit ainsi presque trois mois à atteindre la capitale. Il parvint également à trouver quelques menus travaux dans son ancien quartier lui permettant ainsi de poser incognito des questions sur l'enlèvement du bébé Newverry. Il apprit ainsi que son frère avait été aperçu avec une jeune femme brune.

En un an, il réussit à établir un portrait-robot et à remonter sa piste jusqu'à Douvres. Hélas, sa chance sembla l'abandonner. Assis sur une bitte d'amarrage, Raphaël complètement perdu, regardait les ferries. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ne savait pas quoi faire et il détestait se sentir impuissant, cela le ramenait trop cruellement à sa petite enfance. Il ferma les yeux et serra sa médaille. Le vent faisait voler les cheveux mi- longs, les effluves marines chatouillaient ses narines. En une prière muette il songea à son frère... La France... C'est là qu'il devait aller, il en avait la certitude.

Raphaël réussit à embraquer clandestinement sur un ferry. Hélas, arrivé à Calais il ne fût guère plus avancé. Trop de mouvement, trop de gens de passage pour qu'il ne trouve quelque chose, pourtant il avait la conviction qu'il ne devait pas repartir, qu'il devait continuer, descendre vers le sud. C'était comme un appel impérieux. Alors, il décida de se rendre à Paris. Une capitale était l'endroit idéal lorsqu'on voulait se fondre dans la masse, passer inaperçu.

oooOOOooo

Cela faisait à peine un an que Raphaël et Tséring (1) étaient de retour dans leur appartement parisien. Il avait rencontré le Népalais peu de temps après son arrivée dans la capitale. Le jeune homme, d'un an son cadet, fut une véritable aubaine. Grâce à ses contacts plus ou moins légaux, l'Asiatique leur fit établir des papiers d'identités aussi vrais que des vrais. Tséring Bothïa conserva son patrimoine et s'octroya la double nationalité franco-népalaise. Fochmarc O'Donnell devint quant à lui Fochmarc Dumont. Son nouvel ami tenta de le convaincre de simplifier son prénom en Marc mais l'ancien lord se montra intransigeant. Il opta pour la nationalité française nécessaire pour la magistrature.

En effet, durant son voyage vers Paris il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à son avenir. Devenir juge s'imposa comme une évidence, et plus particulièrement juge pour enfants. Ainsi peut-être, pourrait-il éviter à d'autres de connaitre le cauchemar de son enfance. Les deux adolescents emménagèrent tout naturellement ensemble. Et même si la cohabitation s'avérait parfois difficile Raphaël ne la regretta jamais. Tséring, qu'il avait poussé à devenir informaticien, l'aidait à poursuivre son enquête parallèlement à ces études.

Une nouvelle piste se présenta grâce au Népalais, un petit garçon prénommé Camus était mentionné dans d'anciens journaux savoyards. Hélas, ils découvrirent sur place que d'une part, l'enfant avait disparu sans laisser de traces depuis des années et que, d'autre part ses parents étaient des criminels français. Ils rentrèrent donc dépiter, cependant Raphaël conservait l'espoir indéfectible qu'il retrouverait son frère.

Quant à sa carrière, Raphaël touchait presque au but, l'obstacle horripilant pour le jeune homme était son âge. N'ayant que 28 ans, il devait encore attendre pour accéder au poste tant convoité. Déjà il y avait à peine deux ans, excédé, entendre son ami et colocataire pester sur un fait dont il n'avait aucun contrôle, Tséring proposa des vacances en Grèce. Il avait choisi cette destination à cause de rêves étranges qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent. Pour Raphaël, ce pays et particulièrement Athènes, s'imposait également sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

Leurs vacances furent gâchées par des pluies incessantes entraînant de fortes inondations. Cependant touchés par la détresse des victimes, les deux hommes rallongèrent leur séjours pour aider les victimes. Malgré cela, Raphaël était rentré à Paris plus détendu et voilà qu'il recommençait à pester. Cependant, pour la défense du futur juge pour enfants, ses nuits étaient également perturbées par des rêves étranges. Dans la cuisine, penché sur sa tasse de thé, Raphaël somnolait en se pinçant le haut du nez. Il releva la tête à l'arrivée de Tséring.

- Eaque ?...  
>- Oui Rhadamanthe, il est l'heure, Hadès nous attend... Répondit le Népalais avec un grand sourire.<p>

Fin pour Rhadamanthe

A suivre... Pour Camus

* * *

><p>(1) Tséring : prénom népalais qui signifie longue vie<p>

* * *

><p>Je sais... Un certain passage a dû vous fruster.<p>

Je vous en fait tous mes excuses, car en fait j'ai manqué d'inspiration pour cette époque. Peut-être plus tard dans une autre fic des chroniques du sanctuaire.


End file.
